Complicated Feelings
by Abbez The Ninja
Summary: Jo was once loyal and caring, even though she didn't show it much. But things change after traumatic visions hinder her emotions. What happened to Jo, and why isn't she willing to talk about it? Will Meg be able to bring at least some of the old Jo back?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****This is my first ever fanfiction, and I'm really excited about it. I wrote this story a while ago in multiple classes at school, and I really wanted to share it with others for their entertainment. I apologize if it's not of the highest quality, writing is my hobby. Amy may be older than she should be, and Sei should be younger, but I want to leave an opening in case they want to do things together :D. Leave reviews and suggestions please :).**

**Chapter 1: The Cat Called Midnight**

Jo sprinted through the trees in a blur. The branches slapped her face, leaving welts. She carefully observed the area around her, looking for any sign of a bright pink jacket in the snow-covered bushes and leaves. The wind loudly whispered in her ear, slightly tickling her almost numb earlobes. Running without getting fatigued for so long caused her mind to wander to the earlier days' events.

"Jo, Jo!" came a high-pitched voice from the rambunctious thirteen year old that Jo knew so well. Jo turned to see Amy in her bright pink jacket (as usual) with a small kitten snuggled in her arms.

"Where'd you get _that _thing, Amy?" Jo said with a hint of disgust for the fluffy creature. It had a glossy fur coat the color of coal, and Jo became mesmerized by it's emerald green eyes.

"Can we keep it please?" Amy pleaded with equally entrancing sapphire eyes. Her eyes slowly drooped to those of a puppy's, and Jo couldn't help but give in. Despite what her numerous enemies may think, Jo actually has quite a big heart.

"Fine, but it's not sleeping in my bed, and you have to clear it up with Sei first." Jo said nonchalantly.

"I know the perfect name for it!" Amy said cheerfully. "Let's call him Midnight!" as Amy shrieked this she skipped away talking about how happy Meg is going to be when she sees him. Jo shrugged it off and continued training rigorously. Amy ran upstairs to the living area of their immense "trailer? and spotted Meg sprawled out on the aqua couch, eating potato chips and listening to music.

"Meg! Guess what!" Amy screamed, frightening Midnight which caused him to jump out of Amy's arms and land on Meg. Claws out, Midnight pounced off, scratching Meg's stomach in the process.

"Owwww! That hurt, Amy!" Meg scolded, propping herself up on the arm rest and taking out her earphones. "Wait, why do you have a cat?" Meg asked with a scowl on her face.

Amy shrunk back from the harsh tone in Meg's voice, but she didn't let it phase her from her current bubbly mood. "He's called Midnight and he's my new friend!" Amy exclaimed. It seemed that her jaw was going to come off because of so much grinning.

"Okay…" Meg stated as she stopped paying attention and placed her earbuds back into her ears. Amy pouted due to the lack of attention but picked up Midnight, who was cowering under the dinner table, and starting showing him around their abode.

"Midnight, this is my room." Amy said proudly, opening a pink door leading to an even more pink room. The only that wasn't pink were her 20 computer monitors with millions of codes on the screens. "Meg and Jo's room is bigger, but personally-SEI!" Amy shrieked excitedly and stumbled quickly to the front door she heard the door being opened, and then slammed shut. Midnight was noticeably getting nauseous as Amy sprinted around wildly.

"Sei, Sei, Sei, look what I have!" Amy thrust Midnight in front of the older woman's face. That seemed to be the most Midnight could take as he vomited all over Sei's priceless face. Sei jumped back, appalled, and Amy dropped Midnight and went to grab a towel. Sei was wondering why she, a seventeen year old, was getting taken care of by a thirteen year old. As Amy was getting the towel, Meg walked in to greet the older woman. Stopping, Meg tried to suppress giggles as she saw Sei's face. Sei wasn't exactly sure what Midnight had been eating before Amy found him but it smelled like shit.

Amy came prancing back in with a towel hanging over her arm and shoved the defenseless Meg out of the room. Amy grabbed Sei's arm and pulled her over to her and started gently rubbing the wet towel on Sei's face. Amy looked deeply into Sei's violet eyes and realized that a lot of the vomit got on her shirt as well. "I'm so sorry, Sei. I'll clean your shirt for you!" Amy said, grabbing hold of the bottom of Sei's red, tight fitting shirt and started to pull it up over her head. Sei wanted to protest, but she didn't even see that coming. Her face turned beat red as Amy examined her matching red bra that covered her huge breasts. Amy turned red as well for a moment, but then hesitantly turned and walked out of the room to clean everything. Sei, wondered why she reacted like that, Meg and Jo have even seen her naked before…maybe it was just hormones; Sei thought as she walked to her room to take a bath.

Meg, in the kitchen/living area, started wondering where Jo had gone. She knew that the most likely place to search would be the downstairs gym. It shouldn't really be classified as that though, because all it is is a small room with a pull-up bar, and a target for shooting practice. Walking down the staircase, Meg saw Jo zoning out and staring at the mirror that covers the wall. She was about to continue her trek, but she saw a single, emotionless tear leave a trail down Jo's cheek.

Meg started sneaking back up the stairs, when Jo swiftly off her tanned cheek, and turned to face her. Jo's crimson eyes stayed emotionless as she stared at Meg, burning a hole in her eyes. Meg quickly averted eye contact, her light brown eyes not able to hold the red eyes' gaze. The way she was staring at Meg was hard to comprehend. She just knew it was so emotionless that it was scary.

"Uhh.. are you okay, Jo?" Meg asked curiously, but she was scared to hear the answer.

"Yep."

"Um.. okay then. What were you doing down here?"

"Pull ups. What else?"

"I dunno.. why's your finger cut?" Meg asked, suddenly becoming worried. She stepped forward and grabbed Jo's finger and brought it to her face to examine it better.

"Just some glass. I think I need a band-aid.." Jo said, obviously not very concerned about it.

"Okay, let's get one." Meg said, leading Jo upstairs by her hand.

**A/N: ****Interesting so far… I'm not sure if I will continue unless people want me to though, I mostly do this for fun and advice. I'm also not sure if Sei and Amy will have a relationship or not, because of the age difference, but who knows? Jo is hugely OOC in this though, I'm sorry if this bothers anyone. Have a great day/night to whoever took their time to read all of this :).**

**OTHER NEW A/N: UPDATED! Nothing's different but the end. I didn't wanna change it too much, because it would just be too different and take too long. Hope you like it, and Jo's personality fits the second chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY updating this. I just don't know if I should change Jo back to her usual self. I think I will, because Jo isn't Jo without her bad-assery. Anyway, I'll try to get back into this story, because I recently remembered the lack of Jo x Meg pairing stories on here. It might not be the best, because I'm winging this all, I didn't even plan to update on this one. I hope you like it anyway :P. Oh, and I'm gonna make this clear. Sei works from like 4 in the morning to 10 (in the morning), and that's just talking to her father and doing paperwork and checking up on any available jobs (like to shoot bad people and stuff) in the area. Just to tell ya :D.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Burst Angel, I would make a sequel. So obviously, I don't.**

Once Jo was situated, band-aid and all, Meg started looking around.

"Where's Amy? I don't hear her annoying freakin' voice for once. Well, I'm not gonna ruin the peace and look for her. She's probably playing with her nerdy computers, or Midnight. I'm not gonna complain." Meg said, looking content that her little 'sister' finally wasn't running around and disturbing the peace. Jo really couldn't care less what Amy did, because she knew not to bother her. She'd learned that the hard way..

"Where's Sei? I thought she got home from work already.." Jo speculated, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Ohhh.. Sei is probably taking a bath. Midnight puked on her.." Meg said, snickering, which turned into loud laughter. Jo just nodded, and went over to the refrigerator for some food. It was pretty early in the morning, but she had waken up two hours ago and still didn't have any food.

"Where the hell is Kyohei? Didn't Sei hire him so we wouldn't be hungry all the time and eat junk food?" Jo said angrily when she found nothing but spices and healthy foods in the cabinets. She walked over to the hallway bathroom that they all shared, and Jo tried opening the door. When it wouldn't open, she just kicked the door down. I don't think Jo's ever heard of the word 'tact'. Instead of being surprised, Sei just looked at Jo expectantly.

"Yes? You do know I would've let you in if you knocked, no need to make me buy a new door." Sei said, chuckling lightly. She was in the oversized bathtub, with her leg propped up on the side to wash it. They've all been together so long, Jo was used to seeing Sei naked, so she just walked forward and put her hand in the water.

"That feels nice. I think I need a bath after you." Jo said matter-of-factly, then continued to business. "Where's Kyohei? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"Oh. He's still not here? I haven't given him the day off. Can you go look for him please? I'm sorta.. busy at the moment." Sei said, looking down at her naked body to make a point.

"Fine. But i expect food when I get back to return the favor." Jo stated as she walked back out of the doorway, picking up the door and leaning it against the doorway to have at least some privacy.

"Where ya goin', Jo?" Meg asked, following her out the door of the huge trailer and jumping off instead of taking the ladder down to the ground.

"Sei wants me to find Kyohei. He's probably making out with his boyfriend or something; or running away from a spider. Who knows."

"Is Kyohei gay?! I mean, I probably should suspect that anyway, since he's such a pansy, but.." Meg said, smirking when she called her 'frenemy' a pansy.

"No, or at least he hasn't told me if he is. I wouldn't be surprised though." Jo said simply. Once they got into town, the realization finally dawned on them that Sei had sent them to find a needle in a haystack. Wandering around aimlessly, they passed all sorts of people. The city of Tokyo didn't exactly have the most normal people in the world; but neither did most big cities. Jo and Meg had just passed some XXX rated video store thingy, when these three dudes came out of it. They were holding armful of DVDs, and they were walking with their backs turned to them snickering in low voices. Jo just turned around and went back. "I don't think Kyohei would be hanging around here." she said.

"Jo, can we go home? It's been like an hour and I'm sooo hungry!" Meg whined, hugging herself to exaggerate her pain.

"You can. I'm gonna teach Kyohei why he shouldn't skip work." Jo said, snarling. Jo quickly took out her phone and dialed Amy's number, but Amy didn't answer. "Why is everyone being so difficult today?!" Jo yelled. She was pretty cranky without food.

"Let's just go home and see why Amy won't pick up. I didn't see her earlier. Maybe she fell asleep. But without her we can't find Kyohei, so come on." Meg ordered. When they got home and Jo unnecessarily burst through the door, they started looking for Amy. "Amy? Wake up, brat!" Meg yelled, banging at her door. Barging in, she found the room to be empty, and Midnight wasn't there either. "I swear, if Amy's out playing with that freakin' cat…" Meg warned.

"Uhh.. Meg? I don't think Sei knows where Amy went." Jo said, her voice sounding strained. Jo walked into Amy's room with Meg, with Sei draped over her shoulder. "She fell asleep, that lazy cow! You know how hard it is to wake her up, there's no point." Jo scowled as she said that. Practically throwing her onto Amy's pink, fluffy bed, Meg and Jo went back outside. They went around back where Amy usually played, it being a grassy clearing near a huge forest that shielded her from everyone. When they got outside, they realized it had started snowing.

"Jo, why is it snowing in the middle of October?" Meg asked skeptically.

"How would I know?" When they reached the outskirts of the forest, they saw a figure laying in the snowy, tall grass, and they rushed towards it.

"Amy?!" Meg said frantically, turning her over and putting her head on Amy's chest, listening for a heartbeat. Amy was alive. She started coughing erratically, a little bit of blood spattering against Meg's clothes. Finally calming down, she spoke.

"Meg? Is.. is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. What happened, Amy? Are you alright?" Meg asked concernedly.

"Of course I'm okay, my back just hurts a little. And by the way, you look terrible!" Amy teased, sticking her tongue out at Meg.

"Shut up, twerp!" Meg shrieked, hitting Amy on the leg.

"I-I think I made Midnight's parent angry.. When I was playing with him outside, this huuuuge black cat came out of the forest! It tried taking Midnight, but I thought it wanted to hurt him so I tried to hide him! The monster picked me up by my jacket and threw me on the ground, and took Midnight away! I THINK it was Midnight's mom or dad, it looked like him. So I guess no harm done, but it took my jacket!" Amy ranted. "My- my mom gave me that jacket.." Amy said in a much sadder tone, and she looked down at the ground, her bottom lip trembling. Jo really couldn't stand that face. At all.

"Don't worry. I'll find it, Amy." she said diligently.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm gonna make a HUUUUGE change in the first chapter to make Jo more in character. So I would suggest reading that next, or before. Probably next, since I ruined your lives by putting this important update at the bottom..:P.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I haven't written a chapter for any of my stories for a while, and I would say I've been busy with homework if I actually remembered to do any :P. But with the new release of Black Ops 2 you could say I HAVE been busy in a sense. This is really late too, but Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who reads this. All the reviewers are amazing, and they inspire me to write more and more, and I would like to thank them also 3. And I'm not sure if I mentioned this in a previous chapter, because I really can't remember, but I've been writing a story for the game Dragon Age 2 (with a mix of Dragon Age 2 and the original Dragon Age characters/story) but I'm not sure about posting it yet since I mostly write it for fun at school.**

That's how I got here, running to find Amy's jacket in the cold. The branches slapped against me even harder as I sped up, starting to break the skin, and causing small amounts of blood to slowly trickle down my face, warm against my numb, wet skin. Why was I even here? This is what I get for caring about people, all it leads to is bad stuff and sadness. Maybe I shouldn't care. It worked before, so why did I start caring? It's just.. Meg, Sei, and Amy just tear at my heart. If they were anyone else I would've left them a long time ago; but something about them and how they put so much faith in me even though I'm just a killer… makes me want to live up to their expectations. They're so giving, and Amy is so innocent, and pure. She doesn't know how many people I've killed in cold blood, doesn't know if they had children waiting for them to come home: a family. This is why I stay with them. Even though I'm pretty sure I'm the worst influence ever, I have to protect them so I'll be worth something. If I didn't have anything to prove my worth, I'd probably just be the murderer I used to be, with no heart.

Suddenly, I was slammed to the ground with immense force. I landed on my back, knocking the wind out of me. Opening my eyes, there lurked a huge black panther looking thing standing over me and growling. I was gasping for air, and trying to shield my face with my arms if it attacked again. I tried to look around, but a sharp, unbearable pain stopped me from doing so. I cried out involuntarily, my body thinking it would relieve some of the excruciating feeling in the left side of my neck. I wasn't that far away from the trailer, maybe Sei or Meg can hear me. I hope so, because I definitely can't move very quickly or effectively in this state without getting myself killed. So I just stayed on my back, observing the feral panther guarding it's young (or Midnight) with bared fangs and big yellow eyes. It wasn't very aggressive after it had taken me down, but I could tell that it was getting tired of waiting for me to die, like it's normal prey would. I couldn't play dead either, that would just be disastrous. I tested my voice, to see if I could scream for help. Letting out a groan, my voice was fine besides being really raspy and scratchy. So, with all the breath I could hold, I screamed as loud as I could.

"HEEEEELPPP!" Is what came out of my mouth, and when I stopped I tried to massage the stabbing pain it had caused in my throat. With my enhanced abilities, I could hear very slight voices in the distance. Despite knowing it wouldn't help, my face scrunched up in concentration.

"Is that Jo?….We have to go after her!….Okay." I could barely pick up parts of Meg's shrill voice, so I didn't know what I was going to do. I just rested there, waiting for something to happen, and secretly praying that the panther was having a bit of extra patience today. A low growl, presumably from the overprotective, oversized cat, began. It was slow at first, a warning, but then it turned fierce and I couldn't help but open my eyes. The panther isn't looking at me, but somewhere behind me? I painfully craned my neck, instantly regretting it as I heard a pop and the pain grew even sharper. Meg was behind me, looking down at me with wide eyes. Finally forming somewhat of a plan in that small but well meaning mind of hers, Meg motioned for me to stretch my arms out to her, so I obliged. She tried moving towards me as slowly as possible so she wouldn't enrage the creature even more than she already had. Finally reaching me, she cautiously grabbed both of my wrists, pulling as hard as she could to try and drag me into the underbrush behind her. Meg shrieked as she lost her footing, her feet slipping down on the snow, causing her to fall on her back and her head to slam on the ground. Losing all care about myself, I jolted my head up to see if she was okay, and tried to ignore the intense pain in my neck. Gritting my teeth, I lifted my incredibly weak, and now numb body off the snowy ground, propping myself up on my fists. She wasn't moving, so I dragged my body along on the ground with my hands, secretly grateful that I have a very strict work out schedule every day. I'm leaning over her, and my eyes unconsciously slide down her body. When she had slid down in the snow, it had ridden her yellow camisole-like shirt up a little, and it gave me more than enough to stare at in addition to her breasts nearly spilling out of the low-cut top. No, I'm not usually this much of a pervert. It's just.. something satisfying to look at.

Finally able to snap out of it, I bring my hand up to Meg's neck. Her pulse is normal, that's good. She's probably just unconscious or something. I quickly pick her up and put her in the heavy shrubbery close by, being careful to wrap my heavy trench coat around her, I started to shiver as the unforgivingly frosty wind stung against my greatly uncovered body. Getting used to my neck being unable to function properly, I had to turn my whole body around to check where the animal was. It's weary eyes were still on me, ducking low to the ground, similar to a cat trying to hide itself before it pounces. I reach for the Desert Eagles I had in holsters around each hip, failing when both my hands just rubbed against my thighs searching for them, before I remembered. God damn it Sei. Ever since I'd threatened Kyohei with one of my guns because he woke me up when I was sleeping in the kitchen, Sei made me keep my guns in a closet every time I went inside the trailer. I had left them inside, not thinking about grabbing them when I ran off to find Amy's jacket, which I still hadn't spotted. Focusing on getting out of danger, I carefully evaluated my surroundings to find a way out of this unnecessary mess. Maybe I should just back away slowly, pick up Meg, then start running. I actually started moving backwards until the giant black panther pounced. Thankful for my great reaction time, I managed to sidestep to the side as the monster landed heavily on its huge set of paws, shaking the ground.

I silently congratulated myself with a smirk, but kept attentive as it turned around and barreled toward me, its head low and aiming for my stomach. Acting quickly once again, I did a high front flip and ended up behind the animal, and landed a solid back pivot kick to it's backside. Due to my abnormal strength, the kick made the creature lurch forward; stumbling to regain it's balance. Using this to my advantage, I twisted my body sideways and slammed the toe of my cowboy boot into it's jaw; making its head snap to the side with incredible speed and force. It was whimpering, but it still had some fight left in it as it slashed the side of my right forearm, while I immediately clutched onto it with my left hand, using the right to slam my fist into its nose. Apparently it had had enough, which was good for me, because I didn't have much fight left in me after that. It walked backwards to its young, keeping its eye on me until it picked the smaller animal up with its mouth. After that, it ran further into the dense forest and out of sight.

I'm glad that I've trained so hard, or I wouldn't have been able to completely destroy that stupid fucking animal. Most of the snowy white forest was flat around me, but their was a slight slope past where the panther had been guarding. I decided that I should look down the hill, and what do you know; Amy's pink jacket was laying on the ground. I picked it up, and by further examination I realized that Midnight had been slobbering all over it, and had torn a small hole in the pocket. Sei can sew it up. I turned around and made my way back to where Meg was so I could take her back to the trailer to rest.

"Jo! You found it!" Amy shrieked in pure joy as she ran up to me and took it in her arms, ignoring the drool all over it. "Sei was getting worried! Wow, your arm's pretty messed up, huh?" she stopped and grinned at it. She knew not to worry about me, I've been in much more compromising situations before. I couldn't help but crack a small smile at the younger girl; she was pretty important to me, and has been for a long time. "Oh, and just throw Meg on the couch, and once she wakes up, tell her I made sure to leave a present on her pillow!" Amy concluded as she walked away, turning around and giving me her trademark grin. Once I was inside, I put Meg on the couch and asked Sei to make sure she was okay, although I wasn't very worried. She'd been through worse. I had other plans, something that I felt like I needed to do as this random surge of excitement bubbled in my stomach. When I got an idea that I really wanted to do, I would get really crazy about it. Usually nothing I wanted to do was out of the goodness of my heart though, so I guess this is improvement.

"O-okay, ma'am," the pet store clerk answered as I told him to show me the cuddliest animals, that would get along the best with kids. He seemed a bit intimidated by me, I guess because I had my guns in my holsters, quite visibly. He kept wringing his hands and picking at the loose string on his uniform, I observed as he led me to a back area where I could hear loud; quite annoying, barking. Remember Jo, this is for Amy, I tried to remind myself as my resolve was weakening with the annoying shrill whines continued.

"Can't you shut them up?" I asked bluntly, not really searching for the obvious answer, I just wanted to see his amusing face as his brow creased.

"Um.. I don't think so," he said shyly, looking down at the floor. I just grunted and went off to examine all the dogs behind the clear glass windows. I was aiming for something that looked sorta like Midnight, and a big dog, too, so it could keep up with Amy's boisterous personality. Looking from one side of the wall to the other, I saw so many kinds of dogs. There were little fuzzy ones all curled up and sleeping, and the big muscular ones barking loudly at me. Those were more my type. I narrowed my search down to two huge dogs. One was a gigantic black great dane, and the other was an oversized black Australian Sheperd with glowing green eyes. It looked the most like Midnight as possible, so I picked it. I could've picked a cat, but they aren't as friendly and cuddly as most all dogs are. I just hope Amy likes it.

Once I finally arrived back at the trailer (the trailer is parked next to a highway and Jo took a taxi that apparently allows dogs btw :P), I saw smoke coming from the little insulator thing we kept above the stove. Fucking Kyohei is finally here I'm guessing. Kyohei spins around as he hears the hatch-door open, and I (with the dog on the leash) scowl at him before walking over.

"Where the hell were you all day? We were hungry! Oh, and this is for Amy, do you know where she is?" I ask, motioning towards the animal sitting happily beside my legs.

"Why did you get her a dog?" Kyohei asked in his squeaky voice, the expression on his face was solely confused and curious.

"I dunno, just felt like it," I say dully, suddenly back to my I-don't-want-to-talk-to-anyone-but-maybe-Meg attitude. Sometimes I was all mushy and stuff, but not often. I don't really enjoy it, as you can see. "Tell her it's hers when she sees it." Flopping onto my bed, I lay on my back with my eyes closed. After I had wrapped a bandage around my forearm, I had mostly forgotten about it. I can deal with way more crap than this, so I just won't worry about it and let it heal on its own. The door opens, and although it's quiet my strong hearing detects the noise, so I open my eyes a little. Meg is standing at the doorway, smirking.

"I never knew you had a soft spot for little girls Jo!" she teased, and I know she'd probably seen the present for Amy.

"Has she seen it yet?"

"No, she's not here right now. She went out with Sei to go get her jacket all cleaned and nurtured by a professional." Meg said, putting her hands over her heart in an extremely cheesy fashion. I didn't say anything else, so she came to the bed, and fell down beside me. I could feel her heated body press into my side, and she must've just taken a shower, because her hair was damp. She cuddled into the side of me, making grunting noises as she tried to get comfortable. Finally finding a spot, she was still. It was only 6 in the evening, but today has left me exhausted. I sigh contentedly as I feel myself begin to drift off to sleep, Meg's arms around my abdomen forming millions of little butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

**A/N: This was a long update for me, and I'm gonna do these long ones more often. It took me literally a week of coming back to this, writing a little, getting distracted, then having to sleep before dying at school. Maybe I have ADHD, I can never pay attention to anything for long, which is why I suck at watching Let's Plays and series' of shows. Except for Skins of course. I could watch that Naomily goodness all day, and I'm even thinking of writing a fic for it. I love you all 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm finally back with more of this fanfic! And apparently on this ghetto version of Microsoft Word, you can only have one font for everything. So '' means Jo's thoughts, and XXX means the start and end of a flashback.

Jo woke up to extremely loud barking, her extra strong senses making it more painful than it would be for normal people. She tried to cuddle further into Meg,  
but her arms were surprisingly empty. Meg would usually wait until she woke up to get out of bed...

'Maybe she's trying to control that fucking mistake of a dog...' Jo thought,  
definitely starting to regret being nice and giving into her caring side for once. Grunting loudly, the red-eyed girl slowly got out of bed to see what the mutt wanted.

'I told Kyohei to watch it until Amy and Sei came back... why can't the pansy do his job for once?'

Reaching the the open door, she immediately froze.

XXX The scary looking man towered over her, making Jo instantly try to shrink back into her tiny, skinny body. Her hair was matted and dirty, it looked like she hadn't eaten in days, maybe weeks. The man was chuckling loudly, amused at the way she cowered before him. He was the master. Nobody could control him anymore,  
he controlled somebody now, and it felt good. Really good. He slapped Jo hard across the face, she let out a squeak of pain and he started laughing even harder. XXX

"Jo! Are you okay? Jo, look at me!" She heard Meg's voice, but she couldn't see anything. She tried to speak, but it's like she didn't have control over her body. Then everything became quiet again and she got lost in her mind.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jo slowly opened her eyes, she was in her room on her bed, with Meg's head on her lap.

'Probably sleeping..' she thought.

Moving her shoulders and arms around felt really good, and the confused girl wondered how long she'd been out. All she wanted to do was get out of that fucking bed and run ten miles. Carefully lifting Meg's head off of her legs, she moved so her legs were hanging off the side. As soon as she stood, she fell down in a crumpled heap.

'My legs.. How long have I fucking been out?!'

Jo didn't want to wake Meg up, but what the hell was she supposed to do? She felt like an old person, needing help to even get up from the floor. Nudging Meg's side, she said,

"Hey, Meg! Wake up!"

Almost immediately Meg shot up.

"Jo! You're awake! Oh my god, you idiot! NEVER do that again!" Meg rambled as she threw her arms around Jo's neck.

"It's not like I wanted to enter into a coma.." Jo joked.

"Seriously though, what even happened?! I was in the kitchen with Amy and her new dog, and I heard you screaming! I ran to see if you were okay, but you were on the floor! It took you at least an hour to finally stopped screaming and then it was like you were lifeless! I had to watch you, not knowing whether you would live or die for a whole fucking week, and knowing there was NOTHING I could do for you!"

By this point, Meg was in tears, clinging onto Jo's neck for dear life.

"Sei.. she called a doctor, but he just said that there was nothing he could do!  
He said you probably just passed out or something, he didn't even care that we were all in tears!"

"Shhh.. Meg, calm down. I'm here now, aren't I?" After saying this, I pulled away and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "It was probably just low blood sugar or something, no big deal." Jo tried to smile reassuringly at her so she'd drop the issue. She didn't want to talk about what she just had a.. vision of. Before Jo found Meg, she had lost her memory. She didn't know who she was, or where she was. She STILL didn't even know her real name!

Meg hesistantly nodded, still teary-eyed from the whole event.

"Okay, we might wanna go tell Sei and Amy you're not dead." Meg tried to joke,  
laughing sadly.

"Okay, now come on, princess." The crimson eyed girl often used pet names for Meg when she was upset, they usually made her feel a little better. Helping Meg up,  
they made their way into the kitchen. Sei was sitting on the sofa, worriedly texting away on her phone. She didn't even seem to realize anyone had come into the room.

"Hey Sei, why don't you whip up some food for me? I'm pretty hungry after my nap."

Sei frantically looked up, and when her eyes landed on Jo her worried face turned completely relieved. Practically jumping up from the couch, she ran over to smother her long term friend in a hug.

"Jo! You're awake! We were all so worried about you! I-I didn't know what to do, I spent hours talking to specialists and nobody could tell me anything! I wouldn't know what to do if something bad had happened to you!" Sei's screams eventually turned into mutters as she nuzzled into Jo's neck, so very happy that she was alright.

"What's all the... JO!" Amy walked in, completely dazed until she acknowledged Jo. "You.. You're alive! You aren't dead! I thought you were gonna die!" Amy yelled, running and jumping on Jo, arms around her neck and legs around her waist.

"Yeah, yeah, enough of the love and everything, it's sickening." Jo said,  
laughing. Despite all the wonderful love and everything else, that still couldn't keep the worried thoughts at the back of Jo's mind.

"But seriously Sei, I'm starving."

"Just shut up and let me hug you for a minute, brat."

A/N: Awesome! I wrote this one pretty fast and I'm feeling good about it. You'll definitely get more of Jo's backstory and how Meg and Jo met eventually, and even more scary flashbacks. Some people don't like sort of... ya know, like rape in stories and stuff. Sorry if it offends you or anything. 


End file.
